Tainted Innocence
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: Updated: Jubilee has been brutally raped by Sabertooth and now someone or something needs her help. Does she have what it takes to be their savior or are they doomed to die?
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Innocence

Chapter 1

Details: This story picks up on X-Men episode "Deadly Reuinions", only it's different, because Wolverine sticks around and goes with the X-Men to the power plant instead of blowing off steam, which now leaves our favorite little flower cracker in the most dangerous situation of her life. Enjoy.

Jubilee had been watching the new while she was looking after Sabertooth, but her entertainment was quickly interrupted when Sabertooth started throwing a fit seeing Senetor Kelly's face on the screne. She sighed, she wanted to listen to what he had to say, but knew that she had to turn off the television so not to upset Sabertooth any further.

"So much for killing the boredom around her..." she clicked the tv off and made her way towards the angry feral man, "Hey, calm down, dude! You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Shut up! You don't know me!" he snapped, noticing that his outburst had frightened her he tried to calm himself down, "I'm sorry... I'm still learning to control my anger. It's hard to be calm when I've had to always fight no matter where I went. Finally being able to be in a peaceful place where I don't have to fight just doesn't feel right to me."

"You've had it real hard, huh?"

"If you saw only half of what I've been through, you'd be having nightmares and wettin' the bed for the rest of your life."

"Man..."

"So what's your story? Why's a little kid, like you hangin' around with nothin' but adult mutants?"

She stamped her foot and clenched her fists, "I'm not a little kid! I'm a grown up like the rest!"

"Sure you are." he chuckled.

"I'm here because I need to learn how to control my powers is all."

"Hmph In other words mommy and daddy didn't want to deal with a kid that's not normal, right?"

She froze, holding her arm and looking away, "I don't have any parents. They ditched me when I was born, so I've been living in different foster homes from the start. My last foster parents said that this was the best thing that I could do for myself as a mutant. Don't get me wrong, I really do love them and they really love me! In fact that didn't even want me to leave."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, kid. I was just makin' conversation."

She was silent for a while, then she noticed that there was blood dripping on the floor, "What the... Oh! Your hand it's hurt!"

"It's not bad. Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm gonna fix it for ya. Here let me take a look at it." she pressed the buttons to release the restraints and took his hand into hers, "Doesn't look too bad. Hey wait a sec- It's healing all by its-"

"GOTCHA, GIRLY!!!" like lightning he grabbed her, hugging her body tightly towards him, "Lesson number one, don't trust anybody."

"Nnugh! I thought you were hurt!? Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm working for Magneto that's why. He told me to trash this place and so, I will. Right after I get done with you."

She gasped, "A-Are you going to kill me?"

"What do you think?"

"P-Please... I don't want to die! I'm just a kid!"

"Oh, but I thought you said that you were all grown up like the others?" he chuckled as he squeezed her harder, the sound of bones popping could be heard, "Don't worry, I haven't broken your back. I just want you to hear the distinct sounds of what lovely music you're bones will make when I finally decide to break you."

Panic overwelmed her, she had never been in a more serious situation like this, not since her episode with the sentinals. "Please... Don't kill me!" tears rolled down her cheeks, "Don't kill me, please?"

He pulled her in close, smiling wickedly as he gently kissed her salty tears and whispered in her ear, "Let me loose and I'll see what I can do." she obeyed and pushed the last release button, setting him free. She tried to get away, but he kept a strong grip on her, "What? Did you think it was going to be that easy? No... You want to live, you're gonna have to earn it!"

"W-What more do yo want me to do?"

"Hmm" he looked around and began walking towards the table infront of the monitors, still keeping a firm grip on her wrists.

'If only I can use my powers...' she thought, 'Why won't they come?!'

He threw her on the table, pinning her wrists above her head.

"What are you doing?!"

"You wanted me to spare your life didn't ya? Well, the way your gonna earn it is through a lesson. A lesson on what it means to be a grown up." with a swift movement of his hand he began ripping her clothes away.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

An hour later the X-Men had finally returned home, only to find the entire place a wreck.

"What happed here?!"

"Oh, no..." Wolverine smelled the air, "JUBILEEEEEE!!!"

They all ran to the monitor room, where they had last left Jubilee, they were horrified to find it tore up worse that the others, but more terrified to find no Jubilee.

"Where is she?! Jubilee?! Sugah, where are you?!"

"Wait! Listen!" Wolverine looked around, until he caught sight of Jubilee's yellow trench peeking out from under a desk, "Over here! Jubilee! It's alright. We're here. We're- Oh, God! What has that monster done to you?!"

They were all horrified to find her practically naked, only bits and pieces of her clothing still clung to her trembling body. She was bleeding and in shock. When the tried to pull her out she attacked, throwing unusaully strong blasts of fireworks, and screaming like a maniac. Xavier knocked her out with a psycic wave for the safety of everyone.

Wolverine became even more enraged when he saw the blood between her legs and what Sabertooth had carved on her chest. "Sabertooth's Bitch!"

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!!!" he stormed out and went after Sabertooth's sent, leaving the rest to tend to Jubilee.

None of them stopped him. Their emense hatred towards the man, whom they were trying to help had overpowered the morals and right now they must tend to Jubilee and hope that she will be alright.


	2. Revenge

Revenge

Chapter 2

Logan had gone berzerk. He did not acknowledge the world nor the people around him. All that was on his mind was blood and revenge on Sabertooth for all of the horrible crimes he had done to all of Logan's friends in both the past and present. He stormed out of the mansion with claws extended, slicing anything that was in his way, including Remy, who barely dodged Logan's blind attack.

"Hey! What it, mon ami! You can seriously hurt someone with dose." he wasn't surprised that Logan had ignored him, but he was extremely suprised to find the mansion in such disaray, "What the hell?!"

"Remy!" he looked up to see Rogue flying up to him, "Thank God your here!"

"What happen here, cher? Gambit only gone for a day or two."

"Sabertooth happened..."

"I thought the Professor was curin' him?"

"He was, but..." she began to tremble.

He took her in his arms, "It's okay, Rogue. It's just furniture after all. The professor's got a mighty big wallet dat even dis thief cannot pick pocket."

"Oh, Remy!" she burried her face into his chest, "It's horrible! That bastard! I'll never forgive him!"

By now he realized that something more had happened. Something serious. He pulled her away, so he could look into her eyes, "Rogue. What else happened?"

"He-He raped her."

"What?! Who?! Who did he rape?!"

"Jubilee!"

"No!" he grabbed his spare deck of cards that he kept hidden around the mansion and bolted for the door.

"Remy, no! We need you here in case he comes back! Remy!"

"Rogue, let him go." Xavier called.

"But, Professor! We need everybody here to-"

"It's alright, Rogue. We haven enough people here to watch over her. Let Gambit and Wolverine deal with Sabertooth of their own accord."

"Professor...That doesn't sound like you. Didn't you say not to let personal vengence get in the way-"

"I know what I said, Rogue..." he became silent for a while, "I want you to take the first shift. You're the only one who is not exhausted from the battle with Magneto. The others need time to recooperate."

Rogue looked longingly out the front door. In her mind she questioned the Professor's choice of letting both Remy and Logan go off on their own quest of revenge. She also wished that she could be out there helping them in case things didn't go their way. She was worried about how much everyone would change do to the dark events that had happened to their newest and youngest member, who had barely been with them for a week.

"Rogue."

"Alright, Professor..." she hesitated before she finally went down to the med lab to watch over Jubilee.

Elsewhere...

Sabertooth had reached the check point where he and Magneto were to meet after he finished his mission. He stood around in the woods waiting patiently, still gloating to himself on what a fine job had done to the X-Mansion and to X-Men's youngest member.

"If only I could have seen Logan's face when he's what I've done to the brat." he chuckled, "Maybe I'll go back for seconds after I get my money."

"You won't be goin' back for anything, Creed! Cause you ain't gonna be breathin' when I'm finally through with you!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Logan had come practically out of nowhere, taking Sabertooth by surprise. He lunged and knocked the larger man to the ground, "This is the last time you hurt anyone just to get your jollies!" he raised his claws over his head, ready to attack, but he found himself unable to take the kill. Unable to move. "Grrrr What's-What's goin' on?! Why can't I move?!"

A shadow appeared over them as Magneto Master of Magnetism floated down onto the scene.

"No one attacks my henchmen in such a disgraceful manner. Especially if that individual is an X-Man." with a flip of his wrist he sent Logan barreling through a series of trees and then dragged him back face first on the ground, "You X-Men have foiled my plans again and again. This time you pay with your very lives!"

Suddenly a charged playing card exploded right in front of Magneto's face, "I don't tink so, mon ami!" Magneto released his magnetic grip on Logan to hold his face. Remy took advantage of the situation and pulled Logan out of there, "You okay, mon ami?"

"I don't need your help, Cajun!"

"Gambit can see dat, but... You wouldn't mind if I got in on the action too, no? Gambit's days off were boring."

"Do what you want, just leave Sabertooth to me! RAAAAGH!!!"

"Logan, no!"

"FOOL!!!" Magneto held him in mid-air, "Are you so blinded by fury that you forget that I am here?!" he hurled the smaller man into Remy, knocking them both down.

Remy reached for his deck of cards, but they were knocked out of his hand by Sabertooth, "Oh, no you don't!" Sabertooth reached down and grabbed him, not even noticing that Remy had grabbed some dirt. He grabbed onto Remy's neck and began to squeeze, "I always like to watch the eyes pop out. It always reminds me of those Loony Toon cartoons."

"I... Never figured you for a... Cartoon kind of guy..."

"There's a lot of things that people don't know about me, punk. Hell, I even like watching things explode."

"Then you'll definately like dis!" Remy charged the dirt in his hands and chucked it into Sabertooth's eyes.

Sabertooth let go, he dropped to the ground, holding his face, screaming in pain, "GAAAAAAAGH!!! MY EYES!!! You'll pay for that!!!" he swung blindly, but Remy easily dodged all of his attacks and made his way towards Magneto.

Again Magneto used his powers to grab ahold of Logan and tried to use him as a weapon against Remy. Remy was aware of what he was trying to do and he easily evaded all of the attacks. When he was finally with in ten feet of Magneto, he pulled out his bow staff, planted it into the ground, and hurled himself at his enemy. Magneto moved, smirking, thinking that Remy was stupid for pulling an obvious move. But Gambit was aiming to knock him out of the air, he wanted Magneto's cape, and he got it. With a simple touch he charged the cape without him realizing it and landed gracefully behind him.

"You missed."

"No. I was right on target." he pointed at the fully charged cape, "I wouldn't try anyting else, unless you want to be a Magneto Su-flay."

"You dare-"

"Do you even have to ask?" Magneto fell silent, "Right now we have no beef with you. We just want Sabertooth."

"Hmph! Love your mansion that much do you?"

"No. Not the mansion. Just the 13 year old girl that he raped while destroying it."

"Raped?" he down at his henchman who finally regained his eye sight.

"If you leave now and let us handle him you won't go boom."

Magneto thought for a moment, "I may hire murders and ex-cons, but I do not hire child rapists! Do with him as you please. As far as I'm concerned he was never on the pay roll."

"WHAT?!!"

"Gambit knew that we would come to an understanding." he dissapated his power and watched Magneto go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sabertooth trying to slip away, quickly he pick up a nearby rock to charge, but Logan was already on him like wheat on rice. "Save some for Gambit, mon ami!"

Both men went to town on Sabertooth's body. Sabertooth had put up a good fight, but could not keep up with two experience fighters who had nothing more than blood on their minds. Logan was slicing and stabbing every vital arterie on his body to wear his healing factor down and Gambit was charging small parts of his body and making them explode. Sabertooth was wearing down and fast, he knew that he had to get out of there, but everytime he tried one of them would get in his way. Finally the decided enough was enough and now it was time to finish this and make sure that Sabertooth never comes back at all. Logan got behind him, grabbed the back of his air and stabbed him through the neck, it wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to keep him conscious for the next part.

Remy stalked up to him, staring down at the man with dark eyes, without hesitation he grabbed ahold of Sabertooth's genitals and began charging, "Before you die... We want you to feel the pain that you have caused the petite. We want you to suffer and beg for your life, so that we can deny it." and just like that Remy had set off the charge and made Sabertooth sexless. Blood splatter everywhere and Sabertooth screamed in agony.

They waited to hear his please. They waited to see his tears. But all that they got were menicing laughs and chuckles out of the evil man.

"You-You should of seen the little frail... Ha Ha Ha The way she begged for her life... It was hilarious!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Logan let go of his hair and stabbed him in the lungs.

Sabertooth began coughing violently, blood seeped out of his mouth, but he still smiled, "I-I'm glad th-that you're going to kill me, Logan... Cause that will mean that now... I have finally beatin' you... And now... You-You'll become just like me. A monster!"

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" he ripped through his arch enemies neck and back, slashing him and stabbing him to the point where he was barely recognizable.

Remy wished that it was him who was doing the damage, but he knew better than to get in Logan's way when he went feral. He wished he could have done more, but after watching Logan, he was glad that he hadn't.


	3. Will She Pull Through?

Will She Pull Through

Chapter 3

Remy and Logan left what was remaining of Creed's body behind in the woods and headed straight for the mansion. Little did they know that someone had been watching the entire scene and waited until they were completely gone to come out and take the carcass away.

"It is not your time to leave this world feral one... You still have so much to do and I need your help if I am to succeed in my dark plans."

Later, Remy and Logan make it back to the X-Mansion and make their way to the med-lab.

Xavier had called back Jean to do an emergency check up on Jubilee. It took all of Jean's mental strength to keep herself from crying at the sight of the poor girl's body. It took about an hour or two before she was finished. With a heavy sigh she walked into the waiting room where the rest of the X-Men had been waiting.

"I've done all that I can. The rest is up to her now."

"Is she gonna be okay, sugah?"

Jean touched her temple and closed her eyes, "The damage to her body was pretty severe... Sabertooth practically tore her vaginal and anal oriphisus. For a while I thought the bleeding would never stop. But the extra cuts and bruises that he had put on her body, well..."

"What is it Jean?" Scott asked concernly.

"The cuts and bruises are just so close to her vitals. I'm worried that she might not make it through the night."

"Can't ya help her, Jean?" pleaded Rogue, "Mentally I mean?"

"I've tried and so has the Professor, but her mind is so dark right now that we couldn't even find her... All's we could hear was-was her crying!" Jean could no longer hold in her emotions, she stood their crying, as Scott held her tightly in his arms.

"Shh It's okay, Jean. You and the Professor have done all that you can for her. She's make it through, she's our little firecracker... She has to."

Xavier looked to Logan and Remy, "Did you two find Sabertooth?"

"Yeah, we did." said Logan, liting up a stoggie.

"We put dat cat out of his miseary."

"Remy!" Rogue whirled around, "Y-You killed him?"

"Gambit wanted too, cher, but Logan made the true kill. Gambit wasn't about to get in between the hungry wolf and his prey."

Xavier looked at Logan with sad eyes, "So you are certain that he is dead?"

"Check for yourself, Chuckles. We left his body headless and dickless back in the woods. He ain't never comin' back."

"Logan I-"

Save it, Chuck! I know I broke your rules. I'll be packin' my things and outta here by tonight." he started to turn, but Xavier called him back.

"That's not what I was going to say Logan."

"Then what?"

"I wanted to appaulogize for not believing you. If only I had-"

"Save it, Charles! What's done is done and we can't turn back time..." he was silent for a moment, then turned back around to face Xaveir, "I'll stick around for Jube's sake."

"Thank you, Logan."

"Whatever, Charles." he walked over to Jubilee's bed and sat down in a nearby chair, taking her hand into his, "Stay alive, kid, for me?"

Later that night Logan had finally moved to get up and go to the bathroom, leaving Jubilee all alone. Her life readings were slowly dropping, as the X-Men expected she would not make it through the night.

Suddenly a white mist filled the room and three glowing orbs hovered around the young girl's bed.

"Is this the one?" asked a small child like voice.

"Yes, young one." answered a deep male voice, "This is the child of light, the pure one who is destined to save us all."

"Hmm" said a more adult feminem voice, "Are you sure, elder one? Her virginity is not in tack and her mind is lost in the shadows of darkness. I fear there is nothing left to her innocence and she will not be able to help us."

"I sense her life for fading... We must act fast!"

"But elder one-"

"No time to talk, sister, we must act fast."

"Alright."

The three orbs lowered themself onto Jubilee's body and dissapeared within her chest. The monitors status of her health greatly changed. She was no longer in the danger zone, but was now fully active and very much alive. The three orbs emerged from chest and hovered over her once more.

"Thank goodness she's alright." the male voice sighed with relief.

The female voice still had her doubts, "But she is no longer innocent and pure. The darkness has consumed her too much."

"It's not too late, sister. She is still a child of the light, there maybe some hope left. But... I do understand your fear. If something happens along the way to make her lose her way, then we'll send the young one to help her."

"But how? Only pure young madiens and magikal folk can see her kind."

"We'll give her a human like body, that way it will be easier for to see. If she is still innocent and pure, then she will see our young friends true form, and all will not be lost."

"Fine then. Let us go before the hairy one come back."

"Agreed."

They and the white mist vansih before Logan gets back. He doesn't smell anything out of place, but he gets a strange feeling that something is not right. When he looks straight Jubilee's health monitor he does a double take, smiles, and runs to tell the others about Jubilee's progress.

Though it is a happy time for them that Jubilee is going to be alright, it's not exactly a happy time for what is going on through Jubilee's sleeping mind...


End file.
